Lacey Chabert
Lacey Nicole Chabert (born September 30, 1982) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Eliza Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Girl (ep33), Girl (ep38), Kids (ep33) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - The Younger Daughter (ep9) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Kaycee (eps1-23) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Zatanna Zatara (ep4) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) - Jasmine (ep2) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Gaby (ep6) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016-2019) - Vitani *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Family Guy (1999) - Meg Griffin (eps1-2) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Bobbi Porter (ep3), Kim (ep10) *Generator Rex (2011-2012) - JoJo (ep56), Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1997-1998) - Ruth P. McDougal *Justice League: Action (2016) - Zatanna Zatara *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Shimmer and Shine (2016-2017) - Zeta *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2005) - Certhana (ep32) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Daisy Johnson/Quake *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Gwen Stacy *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) - Eliza Thornberry, Cub (ep34), Ground Finches (ep13), Kid Wallah (ep17), Marmoset (ep3), Sand Grouse (ep41) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Dani Burns, Cheerleader#3 (ep94), Female Robotic Voice, First Investor (ep84), Little Girl (ep102), Miss Frederick (ep50), Mrs. Rubio, Southern Belle Voice (ep71), Woman (ep55), Woman (ep65) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Zatanna Zatara 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) - Tanya Mousekewitz *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Tanya Mousekewitz *Babes in Toyland (1997) - Jill *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Aleu *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Kaycee *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Kaycee *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Kaycee *Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie (2013) - Kaycee *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Young Vitani 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Melanie Staples 'Movies' *Anastasia (1997) - Young Anastasia (Singing Voice) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Eliza Thornberry *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Eliza Thornberry Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2012) - Charlotte Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Kaycee, Kristy *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Kaycee *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Zatanna *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Eliza Thornberry *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Mako, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Mako *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Mako *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2018) - Mako *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Mako *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Mako *The Wild Thornberrys: Rambler (2000) - Eliza Thornberry *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Eliza Thornberry *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - LexCorp Bot, Tourist, Zatanna Zatara 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Princess Elise Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors